<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Check Please by CaffeineIsMyLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458443">Check Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineIsMyLife/pseuds/CaffeineIsMyLife'>CaffeineIsMyLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Gen, M/M, References to Chess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineIsMyLife/pseuds/CaffeineIsMyLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between Marvin and Whizzer in a coffee shop with some references to chess. Started out by writing for a random prompt that I found online, and I ended up with this. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown &amp; Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Check Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Not here, wait until we’re at home, Whizzer.” Marvin quietly hissed. If they were in private, he would have been ecstatic about Whizzer leaning in a bit closer. In the very public coffee shop however, Marvin felt more anxious.</p><p>   “What am I even doing, Marv?” Whizzer asked, louder than he was a minute ago. It seemed that Whizzer was less than thrilled at Marvin’s unwillingness to go against the grain of society. As Whizzer had been out of the closet for years before meeting Marvin, Marvin’s firmly in the closet tendencies rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p>   “You know perfectly well Whizzer.” Again, Marvin kept his voice down so only someone actively listening to the conversation would be able to understand it. Marvin’s nervousness at being caught with someone who is a man, and additionally, not his wife made his tone more venomous and spiteful. Whizzer, of course, did not respond well to that kind of tone from anyone, especially not Marvin.</p><p>   “No, I don’t think I do. What was I doing, Marvie-pie.” Whizzer’s use of the pet-name, which often made Marvin feel safe and loved, now made him feel even more skittish, and the acidity dripping from his boyfriend’s mouth made him feel even more on edge. While Whizzer’s bitterness compelled Marvin to lash out again, Whizzer’s volume forced Marvin to pause and reevaluate his strategy. Perhaps appeasement would work better on Whizzer than direct confrontation.</p><p>   “How about we just grab the check then we can continue this at the apartment?” Marvin asked, feeling more relaxed. Whizzer would be more than happy to go home and take this affection into the bedroom, especially since they hadn’t had the chance to be affectionate earlier. Now the sacrificial pawn was in place, all Whizzer had to do was take it and Marvin’s king would be safe.</p><p>   “No Marvin, what was I doing?” Whizzer’s question took a dangerous turn and Whizzer, who was not just a pretty-face, did not fall for Marvin’s bait. Rather, he took advantage of Marvin’s discomfort and increased his volume again, attracting glances from some people trying to get their coffee-fix. Marvin, noticing the attention, tried to move his king and avoid Whizzer’s check.</p><p>   “Nothing. Can I get the check, please?” Marvin’s new strategy was to run from his opponent, by flagging down the waitress and bolting. Recognizing that he was in checkmate, Marvin was surprised when Whizzer, perhaps noticing Marvin’s desperation, reluctantly grabbed his coffee, put on his jacket, and got ready to leave.</p><p>   Later in their apartment when Whizzer glared and demanded to know what exactly he was doing in the coffee shop, Marvin had <strike>recalled</strike> forgot the near checkmate, but argued with a new-found cruelty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>